Currently, applications of Packet Switch (PS) domain services are more and more extensive. Before a user initiates a PS domain service data request, a Packet Data Protocol (PDP) link is required to be activated, and after the activation is successful, the services can perform data transmission on this link. The related technology relevant contents will be described below.
A PDP context saves all information of a user plane for which tunnel forwarding is performed, which includes an Internet Protocol (IP) address of the user plane of Radio Network Controller (RNC)/Gateway General Packet Radio Service Supporting Node (GGSN), a tunnel identifier and Quality of Service (QoS) and so on. PDP context activation request message contains a Network Layer Service Access Point Identifier (NSAPI) used for identifying a Protocol data unit (PDU), a PDP type, a PDP address, an Access Point Name (APN) and the QoS, and after the activation is successful, response message from a network side will be received and it contains a PDP context address and the QoS. The flow of PDP context activation is a process of establishing a packet transmission route of the user plane.
A secondary activation only can be initiated when PDP contexts are activated on the same PDP address and APN. With regard to the PDP context of the secondary activation and the activated PDP context, only QoS is different. With regard to all PDP contexts with the same PDP address, they are identified with a unique Traffic Flow Template (TFT) and NSAPI, each PDP context may only be related to one TFT, and only one PDP context is permitted to have no related TFT. When downlink data transmission is performed, the GGSN matches and selects appropriate PDP contexts according to the TFT, and when uplink data are transmitted, a User Equipment or a Mobile Station (MS) selects different PDP contexts according to the QoS.
In addition to the PDP activation and the secondary activation, there is still a network side activation, but there is generally no network side activation in the PS domain services at the present.
A PDP deactivation is to remove the activated PDP links, and it is required to initiate the PDP deactivation when the services exit.
In the related art, there are two ways used for the PDP activation, in way 1, when a service initiates an activation request, firstly the PDP links activated by a previous application are deactivated, and then the PDP activation is reactivated, in such a processing way, the data services cannot be sent concurrently; in way 2, a service initiated later and a previous service share a link, in such a processing way, multiple services are borne on one link, the data transmission efficiency is low, which will effect certain services with high QoS requirements and low delay. Therefore, all the ways used for the PDP activation in the related art have problems, thereby influencing the user experience.